Antennas are used in many different applications. For example, they are very important in aircraft applications, especially military aircraft. Traditional RF antennas used in aircraft applications utilize copper coaxial cables to transmit RF signals. However, these copper coaxial cables are often heavy and bulky and, more notably, the RF transmitter signals suffer high transmission line loss in the cables between the power amplifiers and the antenna. Consequently, desired transmit signals need to be sufficient enough to compensate the losses during transmit process or use an RF amplifier near the antenna to regain the signal lost during the transmission over the coaxial cable.